


Stray Kids Oneshots

by jeremyyyberryyy



Series: stray kids oneshots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan-centric, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Multi, OT8, One Shot, Polyamory, Sad Bang Chan, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Sad Hwang Hyunjin, Sad Kim Seungmin, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sad Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sad Seo Changbin, Sad Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin-centric, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyyyberryyy/pseuds/jeremyyyberryyy
Summary: If anybody would like to request hurt/comfort oneshots with any of the Stray Kids members, feel free to leave a comment. I mostly do Minho-centric, as well as Felix, Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin. But I would definitely consider doing anybody (I am just more likely to choose Minho and Felix prompts). Feel free to request anything. Just a disclaimer though that I do not do smut and will not sexualize the members in any way, shape, or form. I also write mostly with everybody dating everybody (one big poly love circle ^.^) because i’ve found it’s easier haha, so I probably won’t be doing any oneshots where I have only one couple, but I can focus on one more than others.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: stray kids oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165805
Comments: 37
Kudos: 37





	1. stray kids oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> remember!! no smut and i rly only write poly ot8
> 
> disclaimer: i will also be posting these all as individual stories and as part of my ‘stray kids oneshots’ series, but i will not be adding them as individual chapters onto this!! i did also post the links on the next chapter, just for easy access if you don’t know where to find them

thank you to anyone who requests! i might take a while to write these depending on how busy i am. i am pretty bad at writing haha and i take a while to edit them and read them over just fyi. but i will get to your request as soon as i can. (and if i don’t respond to your comment, it is just so i can keep track of the ones i have done and ones i still need to write!) i hope you enjoy and are all staying safe <3


	2. links!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just decided to put the links here, but you can find all the oneshots (and probably others that weren’t requested) in the “Stray Kids Oneshots” series!!

1) [I Know, You Know, Lee Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486265) -Minho wakes up feeling sick but decides to hide it from his members because they are super busy and he doesn’t want to hold them back

2) [Behind the Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486403) -Minho has been avoiding his Littlespace as much as possible, but that can be kind of hard when a whole Chan (and Chan’s hugs) exist

3) [Please Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618262) -Changbin ends up yelling at Minho, not realizing the other is in Littlespace, which reminds Minho of his past and causes some stuff to happen

4) [Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620110) -A mean interview man criticizes Minho (and Felix) and makes him doubt and feel bad about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i’m really great at making summaries...and tittles! i promise they’re not as bad as i’m making them seem (or at least i hope not hahaha)


	3. ok sooo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am by no means a good writer, but i thought this would be a fun activity i can partake in while procrastinating on my hw like i am currently

ok so i’m thinking of making an actual fic with (gasp!) multiple chapters that i update

it would either be a texting fic (because i’ve never written one or even read one for some strange reason) about them falling in love and helping each other with problems

or it would just be a regular fic where maybe each chapter focuses on a different person and they’re already all dating (poly skz again) and just helping each other with mental illness and just life in general

and like do i have requests i could be writing instead of deciding to make a whole other fic? yes...BUT i can multitask!!

anyways, i just thought this would be a fun idea for the future maybe haha (i’m going to be writing all your requests still so don’t worry! if just takes me a long time to edit after i write them sorry)

so if anybody reads this PLS comment if you would like me to write something like this and then also specify if you’d rather have the texting pre-relationship one or the regular already dating one!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment below which one you would like to see if i wrote something like this and you can also put suggestions or what things you want each members to have!! (i already have some ideas but i would also like other input as well)
> 
> (thank you to those who comment!)


	4. maaaaybe a new fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave suggestions in the comments! <3

ok so it seems like more people want me to do a regular book 

so where stray kids are all in one big relationship together. and they just all are helping each other with different issues and life. 

i also think that this will be a bit easier since i’m fairly new at writing! (so maybe once after i write this i can try writing a texting fic lol)

i already got some suggestions, but pls leave more in the comments about what you might want to see and the different issues the members might be dealing with

**Author's Note:**

> please leave you comment below <3


End file.
